Cool Vibes
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Du hättest die Akte lesen sollen.Ich wünschte es wäre ein anderer...Küss mich, harry, ich will noch einmal von unserer liebe kosten bevor ich sterbe...


Hallo!

Ein kleiner One-Shot für zwischendurch!

Ziemlich traurig, also vergesst eure Taschentücher nicht:-)

Und bitte vergesst auch nicht zu reviewn!

Viel Spass!

Eure XxDaisyxX Cool Vibes 

„Harry, kommst du?"

Es war Hermine's ungeduldige Stimme. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, wie immer eigentlich. Harry stand von der schweren Holzbank im Wartesaal auf und folgte ihr in die dunklen, vom Wahnsinn geprägten Schatten Azkabans.

„'Mione, ich verstehe echt nicht, wie du den Job hier machen kannst..."

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du deinen Job machen kannst..."

Beide schwiegen.

Der Krieg war vorbei und Harrys Aufgabe im Moment war es den Todessern ihren Todeszeitpunkt mitzuteilen. Hermine war Gefängnispsychologin.

Harry fragte sich im Stillen, wofür man in Azkaban noch einen Psychologen brauchte. Und warum Hermine nicht selbst einen in Anspruch nahm.

Es ging durch eine weitere Sicherheitskontrolle in den Hochsicherheitstrackt. Harry spürte die Kälte, die links und rechts aus den Zellen zu kroch und sich in sein Herz und seine Seele fraß.

Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

„Komm..."

trieb sie ihn zur Eile an.

„Du bist nicht gerne hier, was?"

„Nein, du etwa?"

entgegnete sie

Es war der einzige Teil des Gefängnisses, das noch mit Dementoren bewacht wurde. Einer im Vorraum jeder Zelle.

„Weißt du Harry, wen du heute triffst?"

„Zelle 342, ich hatte keine Lust die Akte zu lesen. Ist eh immer der gleiche Schrott. Und die Person stirbt ja sowieso!"

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend.

„Da hast du wohl recht."

Sie schloss die Tür auf. Sofort wurde ihnen kalt. Der Dementor lauerte irgendwo im Schatten.

„Lumos solaris!"

sagte Hermine. Es wurde mit einem Mal taghell und als Harry sich langsam an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, sah er noch den Dementor zu Türe heraus schweben.

Hermine seufzte schwer.

„Ich hasse sie so sehr. Ich werde nächste Woche Capulet wählen, der will sie abschaffen."

Harry lachte freudlos.

„Wenn du den wählst, kannst du gleich mitgehen."

Hermine grinste gequält.

„Das ist es doch was du willst Harry. Das ich hier weggehe."

„Du weißt wie ich es meine 'Mione. Nach allem was passiert ist solltest du nicht hier sein."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, wie sie es immer tat, wenn er ihr vorschlug hier wegzugehen. Sie wechselte das Thema indem sie in die Richtung der eigentlichen Zelle nickte.

„Du hättest die Akte lesen sollen, Harry. Ich wünschte, es wäre ein anderer."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an und wollte sie fragen, was sie meinte, doch sie eilte schon zur Tür hinaus, die Akte fest unter den Arm geklemmt. Harry ging weiter zur Zelle. Es war das gleiche Bild wie immer, doch irgendwas war anders und er vermochte es nicht zu beschreiben. Hermine's Worte, bevor sie gegangen war, hatten ihn aufgeschreckt.

Dort, mit magischen Fesseln gebunden, kauerte eine Gestalt.

„Wer da?"

krächzte es. Vertraut. Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Das konnte nicht sein.

„Lumos!"

Im Schein des Zauberstabes blinzelte die in seinen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt zu ihm hinauf.

„Draco!"

Die Gestalt am Boden blinzelte erneut, auch sie schien ihn erkannt zu haben.

„Harry?"

Harry rutschte an der glatten Wand hinunter auf den dreckigen Steinboden und kroch auf Draco zu.

„Draco! Man hat mir erzählt du seist tot!"

„Ich wünschte, ich währe es."

Kam es leise aus der Ecke. Harry kroch näher auf ihn zu. Er streckte die hand nach dem schwarzen, feuchten Umhang aus, in dem Draco Malfoy saß.

„Nein!"

sagte Draco panisch, als er bemerkte, was Harry vorhatte.

„Draco, sieh mich an!"

Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er so ruhig war. Gegenüber dieser Person, die Ron getötet haben sollte. Gegenüber seiner großen Liebe. Er wischte Draco's Hand weg, der zu Schwach war um ernsthaften Widerstand zu leisten. Als Harry das Gesicht sah, schrak er zurück. Die einst sturmgrauen, lebhaften Augen, aus denen er einst jede noch so kleine Emotion abgelesen hatte, waren erloschen. Er blickte in zwei stumpfe graue Abgründe.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"

Harry stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er wusste nicht genau warum. Er hielt Draco an seinen ausgemergelten Schultern aufrecht. Der Blonde sagte nichts. Er starrte Harry nur stumpf aus seinen dunklen Höhlen an.

„Was willst du hier, Harry? Dies ist nicht der Ort, an dem wir uns wiedersehen sollten"

Er wusste nicht was er hier wollte. Er war gekommen, mit der Absicht, den Mann, der Ron, seinen besten Freund, getötet haben sollte, so richtig fertig zu machen und ihm dann zu sagen, dass er bald elendig verrecken müsse.

Und nun saß da, die einzige Person, mit der er je ein paar glückliche Momente gehabt hatte.

Harry sah ihm direkt in die leblosen Augen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der andere ihn wirklich sah.

„Hast du Ron getötet?"

Draco schwieg.

„SAG ES MIR!"

brüllte Harry und stieß die kraftlose Person zurück.

_Don't want you_

_To lead me to the dark_

Don't need you to tear my heart apart 

_Though people say you're my enemy_

_I know you can set me free_

„Nein."

Kam es nach, wie es Harrys schien, einer halben Ewigkeit zurück.

Von ganz weit her hörte er Draco's Krächzen:

„Es war mein Vater. Ich stand vor Ron. Er war der Gute, ich war der Böse. Die Guten gewinnen immer, hatte ich gelernt, doch ich wurde eines besseren belehrt. Im Krieg ist es egal, ob man gut oder böse ist. Allein die Entschlossenheit zählt. Als ich ihn so sah, musste ich an dich denken. Wie glücklich ihr zusammen wart. Wie glücklich _wir_ zusammen waren. Wie ich ihn immer gehänselt hatte, einfach an alles. Und dass ich gerade dabei war den besten Freund meiner großen Liebe zu töten. Gerade als ich das dachte hat mein Vater ihn über meine Schulter gerichtet. Ich sah in sterben, Harry. Der grüne Lichtstrahl kam auf ihn zu. Er hatte nicht mal Zeit ein überraschtes Gesicht zu machen. Er stand und einige Sekunden später lag er auf der Erde. Das weißt du ja selber, du hast es selbst schon oft gesehen, zu oft...vielleicht auch gemacht, ich weiß es nicht. Er fiel nach hinten, das ist eigentlich ungewöhnlich, normalerweise fallen die Leute nach vorne oder zur Seite, der Zauberstab kam vor ihm auf. Man hat ihn gehört auf dem kalten Marmor. Zuerst das Klick des Zauberstabs, dann der Aufprall eines Körpers. Und weißt du was, Harry, er sah aus, als würde er schlafen, als sei er während einer langweiligen Unterrichtsstunde auf der Tischplatte eingenickt. Seine roten Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht. Er hatte einen roten Striemen auf der backe und einen schwarzen Fleck auf der Nase. Und er hatte seinen Verlobungsring an, hörst du, Harry? Das kannst du Hermine sagen, er hatte seinen Ring an, als er starb."

_Er hatte einen schwarzen Fleck auf der Nase gehabt._

Als sie sich im ersten Jahr von Hogwarts im Zug getroffen hatten, hatte Ron auch einen schwarzen Fleck auf der Nase gehabt. Und Hermine hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass der nicht schön aussähe.

Harry kippte vornüber und fing an zu schluchzen. Er wollte nichts denken und nichts fühlen. Er wollte allein sein, er wollte sterben. Der ganze unterdrückte und verdrängte Verlust über Rons tragischen Tod kam wieder hervor. Im finalen Kampf war er zuletzt doch noch gefallen. Drei Wochen vor der Geburt seines ersten Sohnes.

Harry konnte sich noch erinnern, wie glücklich Ron gewesen war, als Hermine ihm eröffnet hatte, das sie schwanger war.

Es war eine dunkle Zeit, das wussten sie beide, doch Ron war immer optimistisch gewesen und hatte immer an ein gutes Ende geglaubt. Er hatte immer davon gesprochen wie es werden würde, wenn alles vorbei wäre.

Sie hatten von der Zukunft gesprochen.

Das erste mal wieder seit langem.

Draco's sanfte Berührung holte ihn in die kalte Wirklichkeit zurück, in eine Wirklichkeit ohne Ron, einer gebrochenen Hermine und einer zum Tode verdammten großen, einzigartigen Liebe.

_Don't want you_

_To come so close to me_

_Don't need you_

_To blow my fantasy_

_But I know_

That you are livin' far beyond those lies 

_I can see the danger rise in your eyes_

„D-D-Draco...ich wusste, das du es nicht warst."

„Ich weiß."

Cool vibes why don't you kill me? 

„Draco!"

Er hielt die schwache Gestalt in seinen Armen.

„Draco, was wird aus uns werden?"

fragte Harry verzweifelt. Er wiegte ihn, während heisse Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen.

„Ich weiss nicht, Harry...ich weiss nicht, wie lange uns noch bleibt..."

„Aber ich weiss es, Draco, ich weiss es."

Schluchzte Harry in den zerschlissenen Umhang des andren

„Noch sieben Stunden, mein Liebling."

Harry spürte wie sich Draco's hand verkrallte.

„Nein."

keuchte es.

Und Harry wusste nicht, ob er oder Draco es gesagt hatte.

_Cool vibes why don't you turn your eyes away_

_Can't you see we're free to die_

Cool vibes all we can do is fight and pray 

„Harry."

Kam es nach einer Weile aus der Dunkelheit.

„Was?"

entgegnete dieser heiser. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

„Erfüllst du mir einen allerletzten Wunsch?"

„Sprich nicht vom Ende, mein Liebster!"

presste Harry zwischen einigen Schluchzern hervor

_Cool vibes why don't you thrill me_

_Cool vibes why don't you kill me_

_All that I can see_

_Are shadows of my destiny_

„Versprich es mir, Harry, dass du mir den Wunsch erfüllen wirst!"

„Ich verspreche dir alles!"

„Bevor ich es dir sage, gibt es allerdings noch etwas, das ich wissen muss. Versprich mir auch jetzt zu antworten."

„Ich verspreche es."

Antwortete Harry. Sie hielten sich immer noch umarmt. Sie drückten sich noch einmal fest, dann fing Draco wieder an.

„Sag mir, lebt mein Vater noch?"

„Er starb vor vier Monaten. Ich war dabei. Er lies dir etwas ausrichten."

„Was?"

„Er sagte: ‚Sagt ihm: 'Draco ist nicht mehr mein Sohn.'' ."

Harry hörte ein Keuchen neben seinem Ohr.

„Du liebst ihn trotz allem, was?"

„Er ist doch mein Vater!"

kam es leise zurück.

_Don't want you_

_To make me feel afraid_

_Don't need you_

_To take away the hate_

_But I know_

_That you will break the seal of mystery_

Leave it to my fantasy what will be? Cool vibes why don't you kill me? 

„Jetzt noch meine letzt Bitte!"

Harry schossen wieder die Tränen in die Augen, er drückte ein Gesicht wieder in den alten Umhang.

„Küss mich, Harry! Ich will noch einmal vom leben und unserer Liebe kosten bevor ich sterbe."

Und Harry küsste ihn.

Nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit lösten sie sich wieder. Um sich gleich darauf wieder in den Armen zu liegen um den allerletzten Kuss miteinander zu teilen.

_Stay close to me_

_Infinity_

Enigma's what we share 

_You'll be there_

Sie standen auf. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war nun endgültig zu Ende.

„Harry. Wenn du kommst werde ich da sein und auf dich warten."

Eine große Liebe

„Ich liebe dich Draco und ich werde kommen, verlass dich drauf."

ging zu Ende.

„Lass dir Zeit, sie brauchen dich."

Harry nickte.

Cool vibes why don't you kill me? 

Draco schluckte die Giftkapsel, als Harrys Schritte auf dem Gang verhallt waren.

ENDE

Jetzt noch mal schneuzen und dann auf „Go" klicken und reviewn:-)))


End file.
